Crimson Keys
by SpiritFrost
Summary: Team Natsu is out on a mission when something goes horribly wrong. Natsu, Erza, and Grey are on the brink of death and Lucy has a magic that can save them. There is only one problem. She will disappear if she uses it. For this magic uses up all her power, and for mages power is life. Because not all Fairy Tails have a happy ending. A NaLu story.


Crimson, the color of blood, the color of Natsu's blood. The blood wouldn't stop flowing from the injury on his head. His breath was starting to become slower and shallow. His chest was barely moving. Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander, was dying in my arms how did this happen.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Hey Luce let's go on a mission!" Natsu practically screamed in my ear.

"Geez, Natsu, no need to scream." I yelled back at him covering my ears.

"You're the one screaming Luce…" he trailed off

"So what's the mission you picked out?" I said trying to take a peek at the thin paper in his hand.

"It's super easy! It's just defeating some thieves!"

"Okay then" I smiled at him before turning my attention back to my book.

~~~End~~~

'If I knew it would have turned out like this I would have refused.' I thought as I cried holding Natsu's body, the warmth was fading fast as the color drained from his cheeks. I held his body closer to my own while trying to stop the bleeding. I looked around the bloody field. I could spot Erza and Grey's bodies as well as Happy's unconscious form. Happy and I were the only survivors. Why? Why us?

~~~Flashback~~~

After I agreed to go on the mission Natsu quickly rushed over to Erza and Grey and told them about the mission. They both agreed and we were going to meet at the train station at seven am and take the 24 hour train ride to Sakura city where the mission was. Then we would check into a hotel and stay the night before going to stop the thieves. I said my goodbyes to everyone then went home in order to pack.

Once my packing was done I had taken a long bath before going to bed. As I walked out of the bathroom I saw a lump in my bed. Knowing it was Natsu I just sighed before climbing in bed next to him. As I pulled the covers over me his arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him as he nuzzled my neck and wrapped his legs around mine. It almost looked as though he was trying to absorb my body into his.

~~~End~~~

I didn't want that to be the last time that he would hold me like that. More tears sprang out from my eyes.

~~~Flashback~~~

My alarm clock went off. Not only waking up me but Natsu also. My face turned as red as Erza's hair when I noticed the position we were in.

I was facing Natsu, my arms were wrapped around his waist and my head was on his chest and under his chin. Natsu had his arms around my waist and his legs were tangled with mine.

Natsu just stared at me oddly.

"Lucy do you have a fever? Your face is really red." He said. I sweat dropped, I knew he was dense. I didn't know he was this dense.

"Yeah Natsu I'm fine but we better get ready and get to the train station or Erza will kill us." I said shivering at the thought. Natsu's face paled when I mentioned Erza. We quickly got ready and all but ran to the train station.

We were currently on our way to Sakura City; Natsu was lying down in my lap because of his motion sickness. I was humming as I played with his hair subconsciously. I stopped when I heard him start to snore. Then in his sleep, I think anyway, he curled up into a ball in my lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. He nuzzled his head into my stomach and took a deep breath, and seemed to calm down a bit before pulling me down to the point where I was laying down with him. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and legs around my legs before nuzzling my neck.

I tried to pry myself out of his grip, my face flushing a deep crimson, as Erza, Happy and Grey tried to hold back there laughter, but he just held on tighter and mumbled,

"Lucy, stay down, you're warm."

'HELP ME!' I mouthed to the other three before I was dragged down to the dragon slayer and engulfed in his death hug.

I ended up falling asleep from the motion of the train mixed with the warmth Natsu was giving off.

By the time I woke up I was in a hotel bed. How did that happen? I stood up from the bed and looked around. The walls of the room were a royal blue, and the carpet was a crème color. The bedding was also a royal blue but it had silver stitching in the pattern of a swirls. There was a desk and lamp in the far left corner across from the bed, on the farthest wall from the bed there was a big oak double door. On the right side of the bed there was an oak bed side table. On the table were a lamp and a silver alarm clock. Above the king sized bed there was a painted picture of the ocean. On the left side of the bed was my suitcase. Next to the desk there was a door that led to a master bathroom.

I opened the door to the hallway and stepped outside. My nose led me to the hotels dining area. Sure enough Natsu, Grey, Erza, and Happy were sitting at a table. Natsu was eating everything in sight, while Grey was eating ice cream, and Erza was eating cake. Happy was happily munching on a fish, go figure. I walked up to the table and smiled at everyone.

"Oi! She's finally awake!" Grey joked, then shoved another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth

"Oh shut up Grey." I retorted. "Oh and put on some cloths."

"WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN" He yelled jumping from his seat.

"Hey Lucy do you eat a healthy diet?" Erza asked looking at me.

"Yeah, why?"

"I bet she eats a healthy diet of junk food. I've carried her before she's heavy right Erza?" Natsu said when he was in the middle of chewing making chewed bits of food fly out of his mouth. Happy burst out laughing after he said his.

I got up out of my chair and smacked him upside the head as hard as I could. Making his head hit the table. Then I walked back to my seat and sat down. You could almost feel my demonic aura seeping out from me and filling the space around our table.

"No Natsu, actually she's really light I was wondering if she ate or not." So it was Erza who brought me inside.

"So was it you who carried me inside then?" I asked her.

"Yes it was."

"Thanks."

"No problem Lucy."

"Hey I'm going to bed so night guys."

"Night" they all chorused in.

I made my way up to my room and fell asleep on the really soft bed, not even bothering to change. I eyes slowly closed and with it brought darkness. And soon I was leaving reality and going into my own little dream world.


End file.
